


Kissing Scene Jealousy

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim is jealous of Jim & Kaley’s kissing scene in TBBT. Jim reassures her that she’s the only one he wants but Mayim is still not convinced. They had a huge fight but ended up having the hottest make up sex they’ve ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Scene Jealousy

Jim walked by Mayim and stopped but she continued walking. “Okay?” He uttered. She stopped walking farther and rolled her eyes before she turned to him. “What?” She replied with a blank face. “You’re really going to ignore me forever?” He asked sounding like complaining for she has been intentionally ignoring him since last Tuesday when he taped his kissing scene with Kaley for The Big Bang Theory. She scowled at him whilst her arms clenched on each other.

“We already talked about it yesterday, right? I thought we’re good?” He asked and she remained quiet with the blank expression on her face. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Women.” He uttered. “Do you have a problem with that?” She replied aggressively that stunned him a bit.

“Mayim. I don’t have a problem with women, I have a problem with you. If you have a problem with me, tell it to me instead of telling me you’re fine and you’re going to ignore me the next day.” He cleared before she starts to include women, feminism and everything to their argument that may worsen their quarrel.

“I already told you that it was nothing. It was on the script. I am notI am not and never will be attracted to Kaley as I am to you. I don’t even know why I am so into you, damn it.” He complained. “Yeah, now you talk straight out of a love song. Very convincing.” She mocked him. “I am not trying to flatter you, I’m saying the truth, God, everything I say is a lie to you, isn’t?” He retorted. “Yeah. Because you’re so good at it.” She rolled her eyes. Jim couldn’t get her point. All he can recall was she was mad because he informed her late about his kissing scene with Kaley, he never lied. “Huh?” He uttered in vexation. “Huh your face!” She replied in annoyance and tried to walk away but he stopped her. “We’re not yet done talking!” He pulled her inside his dressing room.

“Let me go! What the hell is wrong with you!?” She yelled at him as he dragged her. “I don’t want them to hear us arguing.” He retorted. “Now what the hell is your problem and what do you want me to do?” He said with a hint of desperation. “I want you to kill yourself.” She glared at him and held the door knob. He slammed the door before she was able to open it.

“What the hell, Jim!?” She yelled at him. “Don’t walk away from this argument. I’m not letting you go until we fix this.” He threatened her. She snorted to annoy him even more. 

“Keep trying.” 

“Don’t push my limits.” He warned her.

“Why? What are you gonna do?” She dared. He glared at her but as he looked at her his anger melts down. He didn’t reply and just looked away. “You’re gonna break up with me? Dump me? What?!” She provoked him but it wasn’t on his mind. 

“You know what? You’re a shit.” He insulted her. “Wow! I’m the shit? I’m the mess? I’m the bad one? Fuck you!” She retorted. “No! Fuck you!” He countered.

“Yeah, sure! Fuck me!” She tried to annoy him with more sarcasm but silence entered the room as she realized that she uttered the wrong reply. He paused for a moment and slowly looked at her as he found her reply a bit surprising.

 _1… 2… 3…_ They counted on their mind waiting for a response.

Jim abruptly grabbed her and crushed his lips against her which she aggressively reciprocated. He reached out for the door knob and locked it. “You have to stop getting mad at me.” He uttered in the midst of their kiss breaks. She snorted. “Don’t push it.” She replied. He pushed her against the wall making her pant. “Pushed it. Let me show you what I can do.” He smirked and continued aggressively showering her with kisses. He tried to annoy him by attempting to push him away but he was so into her. He grabbed her hands and pinned it to the wall as he gazed at her filled with yearning and longing, his eyes telepathically telling her that she can’t say no. “Hungry?” She uttered aiming to seduce him. He immediately crushed his lips on her neck as his hands panicked to unbutton her cardigan pushing it down on her arms slightly revealing her bare shoulders and only her grey dress left. She was giggling as she enjoyed how excited he was. She tried pushing him as it thrilled her but he was so hyped. He grabbed her arms and pinned it back to the wall stunning her in an exhilarating way. 

“Keep your hands here. I’ll be busy doing you. I don’t want any destruction.” He instructed her assertively and quickly went back to grabbing her and tracing her edges while his hands were clumsily cupping her back and posterior. She couldn’t resist not to giggle despite that he was seriously yearning for her and she was still acting hard and mad at him.

“God…” She swore as it thrilled her feeling his palms cupping her breasts — gently squeezing and massaging it while he kisses her bare shoulders and jaw. His other hand remained clasped on her waist’s arc as his other hand pulled her panties down beneath her skirt — she kept suppressing her giggling as her panties fall down to her ankles. She broke from their kiss and grabbed the buckle of his belt as she smirked at him eye to eye. Unexpectedly flashing her teeth with a ‘rawr’ to seduce him, she unbuckled and threw his belt away. He made a side smile as he liked what she was doing. She unbuttoned his pants and let it slip down to the ground revealing the lining of his hard erection through his black briefs. 

“Just as mad as you.” He teased provoking her to pull down his briefs joining his pants on the floor. She was half titillated and overwhelmed as his length flashed upon her eyes that conveys its extreme yearning for her touch. 

“You’re so-” He grabbed her jaws and kissed her before she was able to continue speaking — she gasped — she reciprocated and removed the tangled undies on her ankles. As Jim saw her kick her panties aside from the tip of his eye he immediately grabbed her thighs and made her jump a bit as her legs were strangled around his pelvis and her warm core pressed on his stomach. He drenched her lips and neck with his starving kisses that brought her heavy breathing. She undulated her pelvis as they exchanged famished kisses making him harder than he was. “You’re burning me.” He whispered in hype. “You’re so hot.” He kept complimenting her. She snappishly withdrew from their unstoppable kisses. “That’s what you’re gonna lose if you keep on making me mad.” 

He looked at her looking so elated with the sexual tension. “I will never let that happen.” He uttered and kissed her again. She reciprocated his kisses as her anger were obliterated by yearning and love. He kept his right thigh clasped on his arm, her other leg stood on the ground while he carefully pointed his erection on her scorching gap. As he was quite sure that he’s at the right aperture he immediately grabbed her standing thigh and shove his hard erection inside her throbbing folds. 

“Oh god…” Her arms were clutched around his neck tightening as he pounded inside her harder. Her panting syncopated with the pleasure of his rowdy and rhythmical penetrations. Her tight grasping wasn’t enough for her to cope, she had to burrow her fingertips on his skin. 

“Ji…m” She cried his name in the midst of stifling pleasure brought by his proficient performance. “Oh my… ugh. Mmm…” She stuttered, her panting turned heavier and steamier, it was a potent stimulus for his body in flame. 

The sound she struggles to suppress trembled as he continued thrusting, with her core feeling numb after every heave, she began to enjoy the rhythm he was doing some more. “Harder… Ugh. Righ- yes, ugh…” Her voice palpitated. “Ugh.” He uttered as he enjoyed his erection soaked into her warm drenching folds perfectly grasping him — more that her moans raged his arousal. 

He turned more aggressive. He pulled his length and freed her legs down. She tried to catch her breath and wondered why put her down. “Are you done?” She asked hoping he isn’t for she still got her loins in flame. 

“No.” He aggressively grabbed her arm and made her turn around making her gasp for such abrupt action. He pushed her back and made her hunker. 

“Ugh!” She moaned in surprise as he rapidly shoved his cane inside her folds from behind. He had his palm laid on her abdomen, her torso was slightly bent forward and her hands were obliged to stay pressed on the wall for her to remain comfortable as she endures the rougher pounding he was about to bring.

“O- … Oh… Ugh… Uhm… Oh…” Her high pitched voice turned choppy in sync with his pounding. She felt so aggressive with the satisfactory pounding he was doing. She straightened her body and haltered him. He looked at her with uncertainty. She quickly pushed him making him take a few steps backward and pushed him down to the couch and straddled on him. 

“Woah.” He uttered.

“I like to be in control.” She retorted and guided his erection towards her tantalized core. He panted and smirked as he watched her jaw slightly dropping as she slowly takes his full length ins her depths. “God…” She moaned. “You’re- so… big” She uttered as she was halfway into taking in his length. “Oh my god!” She swore as he surprisingly pushed her pelvis down burying him up to her depths. “I could feel you in my stomach.” She hardly uttered and began to grind him down.

“Oh my god, Mayim.” He swore in pleasure. “You’re the hottest- Oh… woman in the world.” He struggled. “I don’t think I’d last any longer.” He informed her and she was glad that she was on the same phase. She bent her torso down, their bodies pressed on each other, his hands clasped on her hips, her fingertips digging through his shoulders — she gave him their last minute passionate kisses as she continued propelling leading them towards their breathtaking finish. 

Haltering together with their searing loins still coiled to each other — they both exhaled heavily as they came together. Mayim had her cheek pressed on his chest, his chin rested on the top of her head. Their eyes closed and smiles grew on their lips as they realized what they just did. Jim moved his arms and wrapped it around her. She looked up to him with a smile of satisfaction.

“That was…” He uttered

“Ah-mazing.” She continued making them chuckle. She moved up to him and hugged him back before giving him a playful kiss on the lips.

She stood up and picked up their clothes messily scattered on the floor as he remained lying down the couch watching her. “You still mad?” He asked. She handed him his belongings with a poker face that immediately turned into a frisky smile. 

“No.” She replied.

“I knew it. You just want some cuddling from me. You really are so into me.” He joked. “Uh… wow.” She chuckled. “What wow? It’s true, you can’t get enough of me.” He retorted. 

“Whatever. Get your clothes on before people starts asking where we’re at.” She slightly ignored his cockiness. 

They wore their clothes back, Jim pulled her and gave her one last kiss before they unlock the door and go back to their business.


End file.
